


Deep Cover

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Feelings of dissociation, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, breath play, mild bodily harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Five and a half months deep cover, when it was only originally planned to be a week or two, and the lines were starting to blur. [Shikamaru x Shino]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Deep Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Trying something slightly different from my usual happy romance stuff! A random thought that became a small oneshot ^_^
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Shino] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Mild Bodily Harm. Alcohol. Swearing. Smoking/Cigarettes. Feelings of Dissociation. Breath Play. Kissing Scene.

The once grand and impressive mansion, that now looked run down and uncared for because of the broken furniture, smashed windows, peeling paint and dried blood and booze everywhere, housed nearly twenty of the Land of Fires worst in its walls.

One of their regular parties had wound down, dawn having arrived to ruin the pleasures that night-time brought; but two members still remained in the barely lit living area with overturned chairs, broken bottles and cigarette butts everywhere.

Shikamaru shoved the blade into his forearm enough to draw blood before turning on the spot and making a show of licking the blood from the top of the handle to tip in a darkly sensual movement of his tongue.

Or should he say 'Shoko' did that; 'Shikamaru' would never do anything so disgusting and unnecessary.

Five and a half months deep cover, when it was only originally planned to be a week or two, and the lines were starting to blur.

It was supposed to be simple. Infiltrate a gang that had been kidnapping local women, find were they were keeping them, relay this information back to Konohagakure by Kikaichu; then Konohagakure would send teams to save the women and capture the gang itself. Getting into the gang was easy. Being trusted enough to be told where the women where wasn't. They still didn't know, and the rest of the members didn't speak about the location around them either; they were as cautious about information leaks as they were repugnant and horrid in everything else they did.

Shoko took a swig of the whiskey bottle he was holding to dull the growing pain in his head before staring at his companion.

"The fuck are you staring at?" Shino swore at him from the single seater he was reclined in.

Well no; 'Shonta' swore at him. 'Shino' had never swore in his life.

"Explain to me why I haven't _killed_ you yet?" Shoko asked holding the knife to Shonta's throat.

A knife, not a kunai; _a knife_. If it was a kunai he would feel like he was doing this for something real, something not gruesome and vile; kunais were a shinobi's weapon, used for defence or attacking someone who attacked you first, knifes were used for torture and pain by people who _loved_ to torture and inflict senseless pain on others.

"Because you don't have the fucking guts," _'Because I'm your friend and the only person here you trust'_

Shino and Shikamaru were straight talkers. Shonta and Shoko had to speak in hidden double speak. He liked Shino and Shikamaru's way better.

His knife wrist was roughly grabbed, thrown behind the chair and pulled; Shikamaru had to brace himself on the chair arm to stop himself falling right on top of Shino.

"Put the fucking knife down," Shonta spoke gripping his wrist tightly.

He let go of the knife in one quick motion and, as if his strings had been cut, his body collapsed. Most of his weight was beside Shino, lying sideways being held between the seat arm rest and Shino's body but his thigh was thrown over Shino's lap.

Shino also didn't smoke; but Shonta did, which was why he held a lit cigarette between his first two fingers in his free hand; the hand not still clamped around his wrist. The Nara wondered what the smoke was doing to his insects. Did it make them sleepy? Confused? Anything at all?

The cigarette holding hand came to pull Shikamaru's leg higher up to be around his waist and Shikamaru felt his breath hitch at the friction he felt.

He had never really thought about being into being manhandled, but there had been a lot of 'first's on this mission. Most of them unpleasant.

He couldn't stand these people, the people in this gang they had to be like, they were every single thing he hated about the darker side of humanity. They drank and smoked and fucked and stole and killed and didn't give a _damn_ about anyone but themselves.

A problem he didn't think he would _ever_ have in his life started nearly as soon as they joined, were it seemed that everyone in this gang just wanted to _fuck_ them. Shikamaru didn't want these people _touching_ him; never mind kissing or licking or groping him.

Unfortunately, you could only tell people to fuck off so many times.

But this time, not Shikamaru, but Shino, had come up with a way out.

After another stomach turning stealing and fighting outing the gang had organised Shino had put a cigarette between his lips and grabbed Shikamaru's chin to stop him moving away; he then told him to light the cigarette for him. When Shikamaru had lit the death stick and Shino had taken his first deep breath of its smoke; Shino has forced Shikamaru's mouth open with a squeeze of his jaw and blew the smoke into his mouth before sealing that smoke in his mouth with a firm, unforgiving kiss, releasing him with a careless shove when he was done.

Ginta, the leader of the gang, had apparently found this really hot.

Ever since then no-one had hit on him again; because Shonta had told everyone he was a jealous man and if anyone tried to touch what was his again, they would never wake up.

So not only were Shonta and Shoko disgusting pieces of human flesh they were also now _lovers_.

Their sex sessions were violent and fast and filled with drinking and smoke and swearing and teeth and blood from cuts and too rough bites.

Would Shino and Shikamaru ever have become lovers? He couldn't honestly say. But, if they ever were, he imagined it would be the complete opposite of Shonta and Shoko's sessions. He imagined it would be loving and gentle and they would take their time and simply look after the other with barely there touches and long, loving pecks.

He remembered Shino once saying, before their current undercover assignment, in that vague way he said everything, that he thought physical intimacy was not real intimacy if you didn't look after the other person. Why he remembered that random throw away comment of the Aburame's so clearly he couldn't say.

It was made no sense; the stuff he remembered about his previous life and stuff he felt was just out of reach of his memory that was usually impeccable.

He could remember the taste of Choji's favourite crisps but he couldn't remember the sound of Ino's laugh. He could remember the happy feeling in his chest when Mirai smiled at him when he was looking after her, but he couldn't remember the daily schedule for the toddler. He could remember the recipe for new-born deer feed but he couldn't remember the smell of his mother's fried kelp; that was his favourite food; wasn't it? These days he mostly survived of alcohol and cigarette smoke that was forced into his lungs.

He could remember doing a shadow stitching jutsu but couldn't quite seem to remember all the hand signs for a clone jutsu. He wasn't even sure he would have the chakra control after not using any chakra for nearly half a year, when they got back to be their real selves, _if_ they got back, they were going to need some serious refreshers and training.

Training for their jobs and refreshers in simply being themselves. What they liked, what they thought, how they acted; what they were _into_. Shikamaru knew for certain it probably wasn't an excessive amount of teeth anymore; if it was ever.

He hadn't really thought he was into breath play, but here he was, getting hard over Shino, or was it Shonta? Blowing smoke into his mouth in a sensual metaphorical kiss.

Shikamaru was always a patient person, he could lay down for days watching clouds without a care in the world but, living nearly six months as this disgusting excuse for a human being, he could feel his patience begin to die a death.

He couldn't imagine what would have happened by now if he were on this mission with anyone else; Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Lee; all of them would have cracked long ago and they'd probably be dead. Shino was a rock. Shino had the patience of a saint; or was it a sinner? Sinners had to wait for things, too didn't they?

"I want to go home," he found himself whispering into Shino's shoulder so only he could hear.

Shonta, or was it Shino? Took a hold of his jaw, avoiding burning him with his cigarette, and pulled him into an actual, physical, kiss this time.

The kiss was slow, so much slower than their usual kisses. It was all lips and tongue and soothing of souls, not teeth and biting and pain and Shikamaru found his free hand coming up to hold Shino to him; because with a kiss this loving, this tender, it could _only_ be from Shino.

When they broke apart, they were both breathless and ruby lipped and Shikamaru felt a little bit put back together.

"Sleep you fucking idiot," _'I'll watch over you'_

And he would, he knew he would; because he was _Shino_ , _not_ Shonta, and _he_ was _Shikamaru; not_ Shoko.

He just had to keep remembering that.

Just over a month later they were dragged along, for the first time, to 'play' with the kidnapped ladies.

Two days later, when the coast was clear to do so, Shino sent his Kikaichu off with the information.

A day later two squads from Konohagakure broke down the door to the gang's hideout to capture them all. It was, unfortunate, that Kiba and Lee broke down the door to the room they were in. He could only _scarcely_ imagine the look of surprise on their faces when they witnessed the sight of him, naked, violently making out with a shirtless Shino. He couldn't _begin_ to imagine their surprise when Shino told them to fuck off for intruding.


End file.
